The Greater Part Of Valor
by MassimoTostato
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/fem!HP
1. Prologue

**For the sake of my personal writings, we are going to say that Tony Stark was born on May 29, 1975 while Harry will remain born on July 31, 1980. This is OOC/AU and many other various things.**

 **Title: The Greater Part of Valor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Language, Violence, and slight mentions of sex and alcohol mentioned, and various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be.**

 **Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka] Iron Man**

 **Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/fem!HP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man movie franchises but I do own the DVDs. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise either though I own all the movies. I make no money from this story.**

Prologue

 _Voldemort cackled as he led the small party onto the Hogwarts grounds, "Harribelle Potter… IS DEAD!"_

 _Harribelle listened as her friends and surrogate family called out in despair and gritted her teeth, forcing herself to remain still._

" _Everyone! Listen!" Harribelle's heart nearly stopped as she heard Neville's voice,_ what _was that idiot doing?! "It doesn't matter that Harri's dead! She got us this far, the least we could do is finish the job for her; or do you all want her death to be in vain?!"_

" _Neville's right!" Ginny shouted, "For Harri!"_

" _For Harri!" Everyone echoed._

 _Harribelle's heart soared as she heard the groups cheer and she flipped out of Hagrid's arms, plucking her wand out of her sleeve, shocking everyone._

" _It's you versus me, Tom, you cannot win!" Harribelle shouted, raising her wand to the snake-faced bastard._

" _Potter! You may have escaped death once but you won't escape again for I hold the Death Stick, the Elder Wand!" Voldemort shouted, raising the aforementioned wand._

" _But does the wand really belong to you Tom?" Harribelle asked, raising a brow at him, knowing it would anger him._

" _Of course it does you infernal brat. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, flicking his wand._

" _Expelliarmus!" Harribelle shouted back, hoping the spell had been cast in time._

 _As the two spells connected, red hitting green, many looked away, not able to look at the light caused by the connecting spells._

" _Give it up girl, you are too weak to overcome the great Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort shouted as his spell started to overpower Harribelle's own._

 _Harribelle grit her teeth, "I think not Tom!" She pulled the invisibility cloak out and wrapped it around her shoulders before dropping her spell, hoping her plan worked. She felt the killing curse hit her and she slid back a few feet but remained standing. It worked, the spell was useless now! She laughed in relief before sneaking around behind Voldemort as he spouted some crap about world domination now that Harribelle had run; or so he thought. She pressed the tip of her wand to the back of his neck, causing Voldemort to freeze. "You miscalculated, Tom. Sectumsempra!" She slashed her wand to the right, beheading Voldemort._

 _As Voldemort's head rolled from his shoulders, the bodies of the marked Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead. The dark mark that had tied their life force to Voldemort, had also tied their life-force to him; when he died, they did as well._

 _The silence that followed was deafening, then, suddenly, shouts of joy were heard._

" _We've won!"_

" _Harri_ _did it!"_

" _The-Girl-Who-Conquered!"_

 _Harribelle let out the breath she had been holding and smiled, trying to push the fact she just killed someone to the back of her mind as her friends ran up to her and hugged her. It was over. They were free._ She _was free._

 _"Harribelle Potter_ _!_ _You idiot!" Hermione yelled, practically tackling Harribelle to the ground, "I thought you were dead! We thought you were dead! I can't believe it's all over though! It just feels… I don't know, so surreal; as if this is simply a dream and I'll wake up any minute now. I'm so happy you're alive though!"_

" _Yeah Harri, you had us all scared. I thought you were gone for sure. Forget my joking about your acting skills through the years, you're a great actor. Scared the living daylights outta mum though. She'll want to see you by the way, probably chew your ear off, not looking forward to that." Ron said, throwing an arm around Harribelle's shoulders and smiling._

 _Harribelle smiled though, "I couldn't ask for anything more. I really just want something normal right now and your mum's yelling would be welcome. Besides, it's not like she'll pull me over her knee or something."_

" _I wouldn't put it past her really…" Ron said, scratching the back of his head before laughing at Harribelle's terrified face, "Don't worry Harri! Mum wouldn't do that. At least not here where everyone can see. Come on, let's go find them."_

 _As Ron and Hermione went to lead Harribelle away from the fallen body there was a loud commotion and they looked behind them to see Snape limping towards them, his left arm missing. Harribelle pushed Ron and Hermione away and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug, "Professor! You're alive! I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you over the years, I didn't know."_

" _I am aware of that Ms. Potter but I do believe I need to see a medi witch." Snape said, too tired to even muster up a sneer._

" _Right, right!" She looked back at Hermione, "Mione, could you get Madame Pomfrey? And hurry, please!"_

 _Hermione nodded and ran off as Harribelle led Snape over to some rubble and forced him to sit down. "Do you need anything? Potions, water?"_

" _I have my own potions Potter." Snape sighed, "Sit down, you're making me tired just standing there."_

 _Harribelle nodded and sat down, looking back towards the school, searching for Hermione and Pomfrey._

" _Potter… Harribelle, you saw the memory I take it."_

" _Yes sir, I did…. Thank you for everything by the way…I didn't realize…"_

" _I hadn't planned for you to Harribelle. You know," Snape asked, leaning back, "Your mother had planned to make me one of your godfathers. She had actually asked me a few days before her death. She didn't make it official in the ministry but magic recognizes you as my godchild."_

" _Sir?"_

 _Snape fidgeted, "If you would allow it, since the war is over, I would like to adopt you. I know it doesn't matter much since you are officially of age, but I would like to anyways. I realize that I have not been the best person to you through the years, I have acted childish and treated you in a way that you had not deserved. I am hoping, that if you accept, that I will be allowed to correct the error of my ways. You deserved better from me."_

 _Harribelle looked at Snape as if he had grown another head, "A-are you sure, sir? I was a right prat to you right back, to be completely honest. I think we both got off on the wrong foot though."_

" _I would not have mentioned it if I was not sure." Snape bit out, glaring at Harribelle, causing her to shrink back. He sighed, "Forgive me. As you can see, I am not in the best of moods and your eloquence is not helping this any."_

 _Harribelle nodded with a slight smile before frowning, "Do you have another blood replenishing potion perchance?"_

 _Snape raised a brow but nodded nonetheless._

" _Take it, I want to try something." Harribelle said, standing again and looking for Hermione and Pomfrey. She couldn't see them but she spotted Ron with the rest of the Weasley's. Snape looked at her warily but downed the potion. Harribelle took a deep breath and raised the Elder Wand she had retrieved from Voldemort's corpse, "Reverti facere quod perierat melius quam antiquis ad argento de osse."_

 _A bright light surrounded Snape and when it faded, Harribelle smiled widely and jumped into the air, "It worked!_

 _Snape looked down at his arm in awe before looking back at Harribelle, "W-what did you do?"_

" _Well, back in fourth year when Wormtail resurrected Voldemort, Voldemort rewarded him with the silver hand, remember? Well, I looked into the spell and couldn't find one that matched it so I made my own. I just finished it when we were searching for the horcruxes. When Ron got splinched I almost used it but I was scared because his arm was still there, it's meant for lost limbs, not limbs that are still there. I have tried it a few times and the last time I attempted it was on a house elf, but it worked, and that's all that matters!"_

 _Snape sat there, gaping, looking at Harribelle even as Hermione, Pomfrey, and the Weasley's ran up to them._

" _Severus," Pomfrey said as she ran to his side, "just what have you been doing?!"_

 _"Nearly dying_ _,_ _you know, that stuff…" Ron mumbled._

" _And what happened to your arm?!" Pomfrey said, lifting his left hand to reveal the now silvery limb._

 _"Harribelle_ _…"_

 _Pomfrey looked up at Harribelle and raised a brow, "Miss Potter?"_

 _Harribelle scratched the back of her head, "I just used a spell…"_

" _One that she invented." Snape said, coming back to his mind and standing quickly, stumbling slightly and glaring at Ron as he reached out to catch him. "I can walk fine on my own Weasley."_

 _Harribelle glared at Snape, "You're injured!" She grabbed his arm and helped him to the Great Hall with the others trailing behind him._

 _Ron looked shocked and looked over at Hermione, "Did Harri just help Snape?"_

" _Looks like it Ron." Hermione said,smiling at Harribelle's back; proud that she was putting differences aside._

" _Good, I thought I was imagining things." Ron muttered, walking after them._

 _Once they reached the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey stood before them, "Alright, explain what happened."_

 _Harribelle clutched the fabric of her shirt in her hands, "Well…" And she explained everything again. "It was actually a lot more difficult to get it to work that you would think. I actually think it only worked on Snape because of the Elder Wand. It worked fine on the house elves with my wand," She held up the Elder Wand, "it really isn't anything that special…"_

" _It's the Elder Wand Harri! It's the most powerful wand in existence, of course it's special!" Ron shouted, looking at her like she was crazy._

" _Well, it did fix my wand… but that's it. It just put it back together. The wand doesn't work anymore so I need to get another one." Harribelle mumbled sadly._

" _You're being ridiculous Potter." Snape said, glaring down at Harribelle with no real fire, "You won that wand fair and square. It is yours. It's better that you use it than someone else does; at least you'll use it right."_

" _I suppose you have a point…" Harribelle said with a sigh, placing it into her wand holster before looking up once more. "Mione, can you put up a muffliato? I have something to say that I don't want to be overheard by anyone…"_

 _Hermione nodded and placed the spell around them before looking back at Harribelle who took a deep breath. "Guys… I'm leaving."_

 _Everyone looked at her before Ron shook his head, "I think I heard you wrong mate; did you say you were leaving?"_

" _Yes, I'm leaving the Wizarding World." She looked up at them from where she was sitting, "Look at it from my point of view. I've been in the Wizarding World since I was eleven and each year since I've been fighting for my life. I don't want to deal with that anymore. I just… I just want to live in peace for a while. Professor Snape said he wanted to adopt me and frankly, I wouldn't mind that. It would be nice to be allowed to be a kid for a little while. I've never really had the chance. Besides, both of us have had a huge impact in the war and I want to take up something that has always interested me…"_

" _But Harri…. You can't be adopted by Snape!" Ron yelled, throwing his arms out to the side._

 _Harribelle glared at him, "And why the hell not?! My mum thought he was good enough to take care of me and, frankly, I think he'd be an amazing parent!"_

" _It's just… it's Snape!"_

" _Is that all you have to say Ronald?" Harribelle snapped, standing up with her fists at her side. "Is there nothing else you can think of to say other than that?"_

" _He's been a jerk to you for years and you're just letting him adopt you?!"_

" _Of course! I know he was a jerk and I was one right back to him! We've already discussed this with each other, Ron! Besides, he thought he was dying! He showed me his memories! My mum was his best friend Ron!" She could feel her eyes burning with tears, "He knew her. I only ever hear about my dad, I want to know more about my mum and Professor Snape can help me with that…"_

 _Ron sighed, his temper calming down, "Alright, alright… fine… but,we'll be checking in on you! And you have to live somewhere that we can get to easily!"_

" _Don't worry!" Harribelle said with a smirk, looking back at Snape with a smirk, "We'll be living in Grimmauld Place."_

 _Snape sneered, "Wonderful…"_

" _It's an extremely safe place since all the insane Blacks are dead. And Narcissa is…. Coming this way." Harribelle said, surprised._

 _Narcissa stopped just outside the group and looked over at Snape who stood and walked over to her. Harribelle and the others watched as he hugged her and they couldn't keep from gaping when she kissed him._

" _What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron yelled._

 _Harribelle giggled as Snape glared at Ron, "What does it look like Weasley?"_

" _Looks like-"_

" _The Professor-"_

" _Is gonna-"_

" _Get some!" The twins said with identical smirks, causing Harribelle to burst out laughing._

" _But I thought you were with Lucius?" Arthur said, scratching his head as he looked at Narcissa._

" _It was an arranged marriage. After we had Draco we were allowed to take a lover on the side and Severus was mine. Lucius had his own whores. Since he is gone, that means I am free to remarry and be with who I wish." Narcissa said._

" _Cool! So I'll have two adopted parents!" Harribelle said with a wide smile._

" _What?" Narcissa whispered, shocked._

 _Snape sighed, glaring at Harribelle, before turning to explain everything to Narcissa, leaving Harribelle and the others there to laugh._

 _Harribelle chuckled and looked at the others, "So… Do you think we can go a few years in peace?"_

" _With you, we can only hope." Hermione said to the smiling group._

 **A/N: Alright guys, I'm gonna tell you now, this is my new account. I have changed a bit with this story but I will not be changing Harry's female name in this. It's one of the reasons that I just lost interest in this story when I was so excited to write it the first time. You'll have to excuse me of course when I say that I don't care about how anyone feels about it. I hope that you all will continue to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:: I edited this chapter, everything should make more sense now!**

 **Title: The Greater Part of Valor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Crude language, Violence, Sex, Alcohol mentioned, and various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be.**

 **Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka] Iron Man**

 **Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/fem!HP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man movie franchises but I do own the DVDs. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise either though I own all the movies. I make no money from this story.**

"Aunt Harri! There's someone for you at the door!" Teddy yelled from the hallway.

Harribelle's head shot up from the potion she had been working on as a porcupine quill fell in, causing it to explode in her face. The house shook as a door was thrown open and a disheveled Harribelle came stumbling through, "Teddy! What have I told you about yelling in the house?"

"Not to…" Teddy said with a wide smile before running past Harribelle into the kitchen. Harribelle smiled and shook her head before heading to the front door and opening it to reveal Blackfang, the goblin in charge of all her accounts.

"Ah, Blackfang, may you vaults be ever flowing." Harribelle said with the customary greeting.

Blackfang nodded, "And yours as well. May I come in?"

Harribelle nodded and stepped out of the way, letting him in before leading him to the kitchen. "Please, have a seat." Harribelle smiled as they sat down, "So, what is going on with my accounts? I'm sure you've finished it, or have neared the end, by now?"

"Ah, that is why I am here actually. I have paperwork here on all the houses owned by the Slytherin family and I have had all the money from the dead pureblood lines without an heir sent to the Slytherin vault, since it is also your spoils of war. If it had simply been the vaults from your fathers' side; the Gryffindor line, the Peverell, and the Potter, then I would have finished this years ago. Sadly, I had to go through all the other vaults to figure out which ones you would be getting and the ones that would be going to the family. But now that we have that out of the way, I would like to discuss what we are going to do with the royalties that you are receiving from the production of the Lighteningrod series that you have produced for the Nimbus co.?"

"I'd like the royalties put towards Teddy's Hogwarts fund. I have more than enough money already, the only reason I'm making the broomsticks is because I want to see how fast I can get them before it becomes too dangerous." A wild glint came to her eyes as she talked about the broomsticks. They were her current love and she couldn't wait to break the 300 mph limiter that the British National League had for their brooms. Currently, the Nimbus co. only sold the Lighteningrod in Diagon Alley, which had caused a huge controversy in the news and fights between the nations. Yet when the company explained its reasoning, wanting to get publicity back to Diagon that was positive, many people understood and, begrudgingly, allowed it.

"I see," Blackfang stated, writing something in gobbledygook in his files before looking back up, "and what do you want done with the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Yes, the royalties for the first broom in the series covers the entire Hogwarts tuition while the royalties from the second would cover any supplies, clothes, and various other things during his Hogwarts stay, it will also allow him to rent an apartment, or purchase a small cottage, once he is out of Hogwarts. I am assuming you are making a third for the series?"

Harribelle nodded, still trying to take it all in, "Yes, I am at the moment. I'm just trying to figure out which wood to use for the tail though. The different woods affect it in various ways…. And you don't care. Anyways, carry on."

Blackfang shook his head and looked back at his files, "I will have the rest deposited into the Slytherin vaults. Now, on to the other vaults. The Gryffindor vaults, excluding the castle and small manor as well as the vast charm and transfiguration book collection, has a grand total of G: 112,837,241 S: 8,928 K: 281. The Peverell vault contained, at one point, an invisibility cloak, a stone, a wand, and currently contains three books, G: 12,049,183 S: 241 K: 89. The Potter vaults contains a scattering of family heirlooms, paintings, and multiple collections of books. It though, holds a total of G: 949,752, 376 S: 26,000 K: 1,360. The Black vaults have a total of ten homes, a vast collection of Dark Arts books, and family heirlooms. The vaults hold G: 811,684,153 S: 36,981 K: 583. At the moment, the Slytherin vaults holds G: 534,546,879 S: 64 K: 82. Once the royalties from the third broom sale come in, I expect the total to go up at least three million. All together you have about G: 2,420,869,832 S: 72,214 K: 2,395. This makes you one of the richest witches in the world."

Harribelle sat back and blinked. She had known that she had money, but she never thought it was that much money. "How does that translate over to British Pounds?"

"That would amount to £19,366,958,656 British Pound, though that is a roundabout and not a set number, it is the closest number." Blackfang stated.

"Wow…" Harribelle said, blinking slowly, "Um… thank you for coming out here for that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. It appears that you have a vast amount of homes that need to be gone through." He pulled out a stack of papers from an expanded bag, "These are the properties that need to be gone through. The main manor for each family that you are now the Lady of will remain under that families name and cannot be sold but the others can. Take Potter Manor for example. It cannot be sold but the home at Godric's Hollow could be. Black Manor cannot be sold, but Grimmauld Place can be." He explained before pulling out a few more folders, "These have all the paperwork that you need to fill out for the transfer of funds from your vaults to Theodore's vaults along with a blank sheet of parchment for instructions on how the vault should be taken care of."

"I'll leave the Black family homes for Teddy to go through when he is of age. Is there a way to sort these by family and location?" Harribelle asked.

Blackfang nodded and waved his hand over them, sorting them into five stacks. "There you go, Ms. Potter."

Harribelle smiled in thanks and quickly looked through the stacks, putting aside any that looked interesting and the others all going in another pile.

"Oh?" Harribelle said, looking at the location of the villa she had just seen, "This is in Malibu!"

"Yes, the Potter family moved from Britain a good two hundred years ago and moved back when your grandfather, Charlus Potter, became the head of the family. The villa, called Paradise Cove by the Muggles now, was originally called Helena's haven after your great-grandmother. It has recently been renovated though." Blackfang explained.

Harribelle frowned before looking behind her, "Teddy!"

"Yes Aunt Harri?" Teddy said, walking into the room with a glass of juice.

"How would you feel about getting away from Britain for spring break and going to Malibu to visit Ginny?"

Teddy gasped, "Can we Aunt Harri? Can we?!"

Harribelle laughed, "Of course." She looked back at Blackfang, "All of the Potter homes aside from this villa, Potter Manor, and the house at Godric's Hollow can be sold. The Slytherin homes as well as Gryffindor can be sold aside from the family manors and the Peverell cottage and manor will be kept as well. Everything else will be placed on the market."

"As you wish Ms. Potter."

"Also, do you think I could get something that will allow me to have my money without coming to the bank? Something that converts it to any type of currency as well, if it's no trouble to you Blackfang."

"Of course not, Ms. Potter. It will take a few days to get the homes sold and a Gringotts card made." Blackfang said, reaching into his bag to pull out a few more sheets of paper. "If you would fill out these papers I will take them back to the office. I will also send word to a cleaning team to get the villa prepared for your arrival. Is there anything you would like them to do?"

"No, just clean it. Teddy and I can get everything else for it. Thank you for the offer though, Blackfang." Harribelle said, smiling.

Blackfang nodded and gathered up all the papers when they were signed and headed towards the door, "May your vaults ever flow."

"And may the blood of your enemies run red." Harribelle said in parting, closing the door behind the goblin.

"Well Teddy… I need to contact Hermione, Draco, and the others and tell them that we are moving."

"Could we visit Grandma and Grandpa? Mum and dad too before we leave?" Teddy asked in a small voice.

Harribelle smiled sadly at Teddy and picked him up, "Of course we will. We'll even pick flowers from the garden for all of them. I have fresh lilies and tulips out there, I'm sure they'll love them."

XXXX

"Are you sure that you guys have everything? I don't want you to forget something important!" Hermione said, looking over Harribelle and Teddy, fussing with Teddy's hair, before looking back at Harribelle. "Did you say good-bye to Andromeda, Ted, Severus, Narcissa, Tonks, and Remus? What about James and Lily?"

Harribelle smiled, "Yes, we went to their graves yesterday with a lot of flowers, wiped out all the freshly grown from the garden and stopped by the store to pick up some more when Teddy said that there weren't nearly enough."

"Okay then…" Hermione said, still uncertain, "Tell Ginny I said hullo at least. And make sure he's back by the 25th! Easter holidays ends on the 24th and Hogwarts picks up on the 26th!."

"Of course. I'll even tell her that she has to come for Christmas this year, no matter what her boss says. And I'll floo him to your office on the 25th, don't worry!" Harribelle replied before hearing their flight over the intercom. "We need to leave Hermione. See you soon!"

Hermione nodded and hugged them both before pushing them towards the gate. "Have fun you two! Don't forget to call!"

XXXX

The flight had been exhausting.

Teddy had been too restless to take a nap and Harribelle didn't want to sleep lest Teddy try to get into something he shouldn't, so when they stepped off the plane, it wasn't a surprise when Harribelle found the first coffee shop in the airport and ordered herself an espresso and Teddy a small soda.

"This isn't going to be an everyday thing Teddy," Harribelle said handing the twelve year old the soda, "we just have so much to do before we can relax."

"Okay Aunt Harri." Teddy said, taking a sip, "When are we gonna head home?"

"Well, we have to call a cab to take us to a car dealership first then we can head to the villa. We'll drop our stuff off there then go shopping. Is that alright? Ginny also told me about something her boss is doing in the next couple of days and mentioned us going."

"What is it Aunt Harri!?" Teddy asked, jumping up and down, excited about getting to go to something so soon.

"I have no idea. She said it was linked to her boss but didn't give me many more details than that." Harribelle said, walking outside and looking around before spotting a cab and waving it down.

She helped Teddy into the back before looking at the driver, "Can you take us to the closest car dealership please?"

The driver nodded before taking off, allowing Teddy and Harribelle a moment of rest in the backseat.

XXXXX

"I can't believe it took so long to get a vehicle, they weren't even that busy." Harribelle complained as they pulled up in front of the villa.

Teddy giggled, "Well, I don't think the guy thought you could pay for it."

"Well he was wrong wasn't he, Teddy?" Harribelle said with a laugh.

She parked the car and got out, moving to the passenger side to help Teddy out. "Why don't we go sort out the rooms and get things put away, huh?"

"Okay Aunt Harri!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling Harribelle towards the front door with a wide grin.

"Slow down kiddo!" Harribelle said, laughing.

Teddy slowed down a bit but was still pulling her to the door. Once there she unlocked the front lock and stepped in behind Teddy and looked around. It was a very spacious villa with the entire back of the house glass that looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful, if a bit empty. Most of their furniture wouldn't be in until tomorrow but Harribelle had packed their beds and dressers into her expanded carry on.

"I found the room I want!" She heard Teddy yell. She followed his yell to an empty bedroom on the second floor. She looked around and nodded when she noticed the single closet and the adjourning bathroom.

"Are you positive?"

Teddy nodded, "Can we paint it? I want it green. Like a light green! Like the ocean!"

Harribelle laughed, "Of course Teddy. Do you want to get the paint to do it or do you want me to spell it green?"

"Spell!"

Harribelle smiled and waved her wand, turning the walls a nice sea-foam green that went well with the hardwood flooring. "We'll have to get you a space carpet in here but where do you want your bed and dresser?"

Teddy pointed at the far wall, "Bed there and dresser against the wall by the door please!"

Harribelle nodded, "Alright, get your clothes all sorted out and get freshened up, I'm going to find my room and do the same, okay?"

"Okay!" Teddy said, already reaching into his bags to get his clothes.

Harribelle chuckled and left him to his business.

She walked down the stairs and around the first floor and found the master bedroom. It was big and had two closets as well as a spa styled bathroom. A bit flashy for her tastes but she would enjoy it.

She dug out her bed and dresser and placed them on the floor in the locations she wanted them before enlarging them. She frowned and looked at the white walls before finally deciding to make them a nice light blue that would match her mahogany dresser and oak bedframe. She would have to pick up some bedding to match it though.

Sighing, she spelled her clothes to put themselves away as she walked into the bathroom to change and wash her face.

XXXX

"Aunt Harri, we've been shopping for forever!" Teddy complained, the flight and time difference catching up to him.

"Just a few more things and we'll head home Teddy, alright?" Harribelle explained to her tired godson.

"Okay…" Teddy said, pouting.

Harribelle rolled her eyes heaven ward before looking at the frozen meat again, frowning. She had no clue what everything meant, there were so many different types and different sizes. She was used to a variety but this was ridiculous!

Looking around she spotted someone not far from her, "Excuse me!"

The man started before looking over at her, "Uh, yes miss?"

"Do you think you could help me for a moment?" She asked, smiling uncertainly and pointing at the meat. "I have no clue what to get and I'm not used to the brands here in the states."

"Oh, sure! What do you need?" The man asked, "By the way, name's Happy."

"Hello Happy, I'm Harribelle and this is my godson, Teddy." Harribelle said, pointing at the tired child. "Sorry, we just got off a flight not long ago, he's just feeling the jet lag."

"Of course." Happy said, smiling at the beautiful woman, "So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm needing some steaks and some chicken but I don't know what to get exactly."

"Well, to be honest, most people go with the store brand but Tyson chicken is usually a good bet and the steaks I'd actually suggest a butcher not far from here to go to for them. You can just tell him what you need and he'll get it for you."

Harribelle smiled, "Thank you! Do you have the address?"

"Yeah, give me a second." He pulled his phone out and pulled up the address, "Here you go. Do you have a piece of paper or something?"

"Oh I have my phone!" Harribelle said, digging into her pockets to pull out her phone.

Happy then gave her the address before pointing out some different chicken options and telling her about the brands a bit.

"You've been so helpful, thank you!"

"It's nothing ma'am, really." Happy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you really have, I doubt that anyone else would have taken the time to tell me all of this." Harribelle said, placing the chicken in her cart and walking to the front with Happy by her side. "You simply must let me repay you. I could bake you something if you want?"

"You don't have to miss." Happy said.

"But I insist. It's only polite. I know, come to my home and I'll bake you something real quick, it'll be done in no time!" Harribelle said, smiling.

"Oh, but I really need to be getting to work soon…"

"Then I can drop it off where you work, it wouldn't be a problem at all after how much you helped me."

Happy sighed before smiling a bit, "Oh alright, but I will tell you, it's in Los Angeles." He wrote down the address and who to contact.

"That's not far at all, it won't be a problem for me." Harribelle said, before nudging Teddy, "Come on Teddy, we need to get everything in the car soon."

Happy waited in line behind the two, eye widening at the triple digits that appeared on the register when she was finished and how she swiped her card like it was nothing before gathering everything up and leaving with a wave to him.

Just who was this lady?

XXXX

"Come on Teddy, time for a nap." Harribelle said as they walked into the house with the groceries. "Go take a bath and I'll make your bed for you. Don't forget your pajamas either!"

Harribelle shook her head as Teddy walked towards his room, nearly slipping on the stairs, "Careful!"

She turned back to the groceries and frowned before waving her wand and directing them where to go. She grabbed the bedding that she had gotten for Teddy and headed up to his room and started making his bed.

Soon Teddy stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her, giving her a hug and climbing into bed. She shook her head with a slight grin on her face before going back into the kitchen and pulling out things to make some brownies, though she left out the nuts. She had no clue if Happy was allergic to them.

After an hour and a half she had them plated nicely and the kitchen cleaned of her mess. She looked at the clock and nodded before heading back upstairs and knocking on Teddy's door.

"Teddy, wake up hun, we need to take Happy his brownies, I'll even let you have one on the way there." Harribelle said, sitting on the edge of Teddy's bed and rubbing his back.

Teddy groaned and rolled over, looking at her with bleary eyes, "Do I have to?"

"It's only one o'clock Teddy, we need to get used to the time change, it may be nine at night back home but here it's still the middle of the day. I need you to stay up till at least eight tonight, alright?" Harribelle said softly, moving Teddy so he was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Come on hun, I'll get you a pepper up potion." Harribelle said, picking Teddy up from the bed and taking him into the kitchen. She set him on a chair in the dining room and rustled through her bag for a pepper up.

When she found it she turned back to Teddy only to find him asleep in his chair. Shaking her head she walked over to him and woke him up. "Here," She uncorked the bottle and held it to his lips, "drink this. It'll make you feel a bit better."

Teddy drank the potion and soon steam was blowing out his ears and his eyes were wide open.

Harribelle smiled at Teddy, "There we go! Wide awake now! Come on, get dressed, we're going to go drop off these brownies to Happy then we can go swimming. How does that sound?"

"Swimming!" Teddy yelled, jumping up and running to his room. Harribelle heard a thud and before she could ask she heard a yelled, "I'm okay!"

Shaking her head she turned back to the brownies, this was going to be an interesting trip.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:: I have edited this chapter so everything should be better now!**

 **Title: The Greater Part of Valor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Crude language, Violence, Sex, Alcohol mentioned, and various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be.**

 **Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka] Iron Man**

 **Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/fem!HP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man movie franchises but I do own the DVDs. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise either though I own all the movies. I make no money from this story.**

"Are we there yet?" Teddy asked for the fifth time.

Harribelle sighed and looked over at him, "Yes, the parking lot is right there," She pointed across the lanes of traffic from where they were at in the turn lane, "and we'll be pulling in there in a moment."

She watched the traffic until two cars were kind enough to stop and let her turn. She waved to the drivers as she pulled into the parking lot of Stark Industries.

"Isn't Mr. Stark the guy Aunt Ginny works for?" Teddy asked, looking at the building in awe.

"Yup, and she goes by Virginia Pots now Teddy, she has since she moved to the states after she got her degree."

Teddy wrinkled his nose, "Who'd want to have even more school?"

Harribelle laughed as she pulled into a parking space, "People who want a good paying job. Apparently it's difficult to find work in the states without a degree, not impossible though."

Teddy just shook his head and unbuckled his seat belt. "Can I carry the brownies?"

"As long as you don't eat them, okay Teddy?" Harribelle said, looking at him over her glasses.

Teddy pouted, "Fine… no need to pull a Dumbledore on me Aunt Harri…" He complained.

Harribelle grinned, "If it works then I'll continue to do so. Besides, it's a good way to get my point across, isn't it?"

She got out and walked around the car and helped Teddy out, holding the tray of brownies while he jumped down, "Anyways, we should go drop these off quickly. We might even be able to see your Aunt Virginia."

Teddy screwed up his nose at the name, "Can't we call her Ginny?"

"Nope, not when she's working as Virginia." Harribelle said as they walked into the building and up to the receptionist. "Hello, I was wondering if you could contact Happy and tell him that Harribelle is waiting for him."

"Of course miss, please wait over there, he will be here shortly." The receptionist said, picking up a phone and dialing a number.

Harribelle smiled and thanked her before moving over to the waiting area with Teddy, "So, once we get home do you want to go swimming first or eat dinner?"

"Swimming!" Teddy yelled excitedly, causing Harribelle to chuckle.

"Don't yell Teddy."

"Sorry Aunt Harri." Teddy said, still grinning.

"Is that my favorite little man I hear?"

"Aunt Virginia!" Teddy yelled, jumping up and running at the woman who stood beside Happy.

"Hullo Virginia." Harribelle said, walking over to them and rolling her eyes at Teddy, "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"You never told me that you guys were coming to visit! And call me Pepper, please, it's what my boss and Happy call me." Pepper said, smiling.

"Of course." Harribelle said, smiling. "It's good to see you again, been too long."

"Happy! Happy! We brought you brownies!" Teddy exclaimed, taking the brownies from Harribelle and handing them to Happy, "See!"

Happy crouched down, "I see that little man, thanks!" He looked up at Harribelle, "You didn't have to, really, but thank you anyways."

"It was no problem, really."

"She's most likely thankful that she had something to do, weren't you Harri? I remember you nearly going stir crazy that first year you lived with Snape." Pepper said, nudging Harribelle.

"Yes, well, not everyone rushed off for University." Harribelle said, smiling sadly.

Pepper frowned, "What's wrong?"

Harribelle sighed, "Severus… he died a couple of years ago, everything finally caught up to him and his body just… shut down I suppose. And Narcissa came down with a case of the pox last year and died shortly after, none of the medicine worked for her sadly."

Pepper looked at Harribelle sadly, "I'm so sorry Harri…"

Harribelle waved her off, "It's not your fault but thank you anyways. At least I got a few years with parental figures. Anyways, I was wanting to invite you over to the house for dinner. I had planned to call you but this way I can give you my address."

"Oh, of course!" Pepper said, pulling up her phone.

"You're invited as well Happy." Harribelle said, smiling at him, "Teddy wants to show you his Uncle's boxing matches."

"Boxing?" Happy said, looking down at Teddy.

"Yeah! Uncle Dudley is really good! Have you ever watched boxing?" Teddy asked, jumping up and down.

"Watched it? I use to be a wrestler myself!" Happy said, puffing out his chest.

Teddy gasped and started asking Happy questions in quick succession to which Happy gladly answered.

"Anyways," Harribelle said, turning back to Pepper, "I live at Helena's Haven, though most around here know it as Paradise Cove."

Pepper gaped at her, "Really? You live at Paradise Cove? It's one of the coveted villas in Malibu!"

"Apparently it's owned by the Potters. The bank had some contractors come in and fix it up a few years back though. Was going through my properties and getting rid of a few and stumbled upon this one."

"Wait, you got rid of your properties? Why? You don't need the money." Pepper said, frowning.

"A third of the money is actually going to Gringotts, they're still fixing the damage from my trip inside. Another third is going towards creating orphanages in Britain for us so that some of the families can have children for their lines. The last is going into a vault for Teddy after he becomes Lord Black. He may not need it really but I want to be prepared incase anything happens to me; it would be nice to know that even if he cannot obtain the Black Lordship he will have money set aside for him anyways." Harribelle explained.

"Well, you're certainly covering your bases, Harri." Pepper said with a smile, "Oh, yes, do you guys need tickets to the Expo? It's in New York and I would love it if you both would come, Tony can't wait to meet you both."

"You've told your boss about us?" Harribelle said, cocking her head with a frown.

"Well, he's more like another annoying brother than a boss, reminds me a bit of the twins to be honest." She said sadly.

Harribelle sighed and hugged Pepper, "I should let you get back to work. It'll keep your mind off of that subject if nothing else. I expect you both to be at my home at eight tonight, got it?" She pointed at Happy and Pepper, glaring, "I will not allow excuses and you can tell your boss that I said that and that he can talk to me if he wants to complain. You can bring us the tickets then too."

Pepper chuckled, "Alright, we'll be there at seven on the dot."

"Good. Say your goodbyes, Teddy." Harribelle said, holding out her hand.

Teddy hugged both Pepper and Happy and said bye, even saying bye to the receptionist, before they walked out the door.

"She's unnerving. Would she really be annoyed about us being late?" Happy asked as they walked to the elevator.

"If you push her she would lecture the Queen for coming between her and feeding those she sees as friends." Pepper said, shaking her head, "She actually lectured the Prime Minister when he arrived late at a meeting with her at her home. As long as it's not at her home, she doesn't care if someone is late… But, yes, if Tony makes us late she will drive up here just to lecture him."

Happy shuddered.

XXXX

"Come on, Teddy, time to go in and start dinner!" Harribelle yelled from the back door, smiling as she saw him building a sandcastle.

"Awe!" Teddy groaned as he got up and headed back to the house, stopping before going in so that Harribelle could spell the sand off of him and wrap him in a towel.

"It's nearly six Teddy, you've been playing for three hours already. Go and get washed up and into some clothes." Harribelle said, pointing Teddy at the stairwell.

"Are you sure I can't play for five more minutes?" Teddy asked, turning puppy dog eyes on Harribelle.

Harribelle raised a brow and motioned towards the stairs. Teddy's shoulders slumped and he headed towards the stairs, "Can't knock a guy for trying…" He muttered.

Harribelle rolled her eyes before heading into the kitchen. It was their first night in the house and she'd already invited people over for dinner. She couldn't keep the bright smile off of her face as she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun and pushed her glasses up her nose.

The smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized that she had no idea what to cook. With a sigh she pulled down a cook book and opened it to the chicken section and quickly picked out a chicken parmesan and decided to pair it with a nice spring salad and some wild rice.

Nodding her head she quickly got to cooking.

"What can I help with Aunt Harri?" Teddy asked about twenty minutes later.

"Do you think you could make the salad? I don't want to burn the chicken and it would cut down the time…" Harribelle said, looking over her shoulder at Teddy, "What are you wearing?"

Teddy smiled widely and puffed out his chest, "I'm wearing a shirt from one of Uncle Dudley's matches!"

"Yes, I see that… I more meant the pants."

Teddy looked down at his bright orange Chudley Cannons sleep pants. "My Chudley Cannons sleep pants?"

Harribelle chuckled and shook her head, "Okay then, the salad mix is on the counter, I've already chopped up the ingredients they just need to be mixed together in a bowl. Get the big glass one from under the counter. Be careful though, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Okay Aunt Harri." Teddy said, slipping around the Bar to get to the cabinets beneath it. "Do I put all of this in it?"

"Yes, and mix it with the salad tongs that are on the counter there, please." Harribelle said, turning back to the chicken with a grin.

XXXX

"They're here!" Teddy exclaimed, running to the door and throwing it open as Happy and Pepper got to the door. "Hi!"

"Hello, Teddy." Pepper said, hugging Teddy. "Where's Harri?"

"In here Pepper!" Harribelle yelled from the kitchen. "Just finishing up! Teddy, could you take them to the table, please?"

"Yes, Aunt Harri!" Teddy said, grabbing Happy's hand and pulling him towards the table, chatting away about the tournament that they had attended where he had got the shirt he was wearing.

As soon as they were seated Harribelle brought out the food and placed it on the table, "What would you like to drink?" She asked them.

"Water for me." Happy said.

"Juice!" Teddy said, smiling.

"Tea if you don't mind, Harri." Pepper requested.

Harribelle nodded and returned from the kitchen moments later with said drinks. She smiled at Pepper as she placed the tea down, "I had just gotten the kettle off the stove. Well," She said, looking at the others, "tuck in!"

Teddy kept Happy fairly distracted through the meal and it allowed Pepper and Harribelle some time to talk without being heard.

"Have you heard back from the goblins yet?" Pepper asked, patting her face with her napkin.

"Yes, they sent me a message while Teddy was napping. Everything has been removed from the houses and placed into my vaults and three properties have already been sold."

"So quickly?"

"Well, it helps that they're the properties of The-Girl-Who-Lived I suppose." Harribelle said sarcastically.

Pepper shook her head, "Well, at least you don't have to deal with them here. Fame grubbers they are. I've dealt with so many of them the past few years."

"That reminds me, no one has really heard much about what you've done since you've left Britain."

"Well, I got my Master's degree in business management and minored in political science at London School of Economics and Political Science. Both have really helped me with this job. You wouldn't believe how much trouble Tony's gotten into the past few years. I'm twenty nine and he's already making me debate early retirement. Though he's much better than the man I interned with. Killian was a weird guy and he wouldn't stop flirting with me."

"Stark couldn't be that bad. I mean, you were my friend in Hogwarts and we got into a lot of trouble." Harribelle said, pushing her empty plate back a bit.

"You would think but no, he's worse, much worse." Pepper said before going on about what Tony has done over the past few years.

Harribelle frowned when she heard about the incident in Afghanistan. "Have you thought about getting him some help? It seems like he may have PTSD to a slight degree and may be living life recklessly because of it. Maybe there's something else going on. Have you talked to him?"

Pepper shook her head, "I haven't had a chance to most of the time. He's there for a minute then he's off on some project surrounding his suits. It's tiring but he seems like he doesn't have time for anything anymore. We didn't really sit down and have many heart to hearts before but now there doesn't seem to be anything."

"Why not get a personal assistant? It might take some stress off of you and give you a moment to speak with him. They would be able to watch the company while you sit down and make him talk, you're pretty good at that when you don't have something else distracting you."

"He'd probably just seduce them into bed."

"Just think about it Pepper. It might be a good thing in the end." Harribelle said with a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Harri?"

"Yes Teddy?"

"Do you think we could watch one of Uncle Dudley's competitions on the telly?" Teddy asked.

"If Happy is okay with it then I suppose I'm fine with it." Harribelle replied.

"Yay! Come on Happy!" Teddy said, pulling Happy into the living room while Harribelle and Pepper cleaned off the table and started on the dishes.

"So how are you holding up? Moving to a different country and all must be exhausting." Pepper said, rinsing the dishes and handing them to Harribelle.

"Well," Harribelle started, pausing to think. What could she say exactly? "It certainly hasn't been all fun and games. We still have most of the furniture that we'll be arranging tomorrow when the movers get here. Everything in here now is just what I had packed away. Logically, I knew that I couldn't show up in the middle of Malibu with no moving vehicle so I had to get the goblins to mail some of our things over to be moved in. I purchased the telly and most of the dishes and utensils earlier today after we got off the plane."

"When did you get here anyways?"

"Around six this morning. We didn't get back to the house until eleven or so. Teddy had a nap and I took a pepper up with him after his nap…" She stopped and looked out the window over the sink and sighed, "I don't really plan on moving again after this if I'm being completely honest."

"You're not? What about London?"

"I love London, I really do, but I don't enjoy all the attention. I can't go to Diagon without being bombarded by the Daily Prophet and fans. Hell, I can't even relax enough to date anyone anymore. My last serious relationship was with Blaise if you can believe it, and that was broken off when I found out he was cheating on me with three other women! Other than the Weasleys, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Luna, the Bones, and Professor McGonagall I don't really have anyone that I can trust anymore."

"What about Hagrid?"

"I love Hagrid, I do, and it's just that I can't trust him with any details from my life. You know how easy it is to get him to talk." She sighed, "Is it too much to ask for someone who understands me and accepts me without question?"

"You're preaching to the choir here. The only ones who I've actually gotten to know are Happy and Tony. Everyone else has just ended up with a bad ending."

"You dated Tony and Happy?"

"Ew, no, dating Tony would be like trying to date the twins." She paused and tapped her chin, "Though I haven't thought about dating Happy… They're like my security blankets in a way but I'm not as close to Happy as I am to Tony so maybe it would work out… I don't know."

"Well, you won't know until you try." Harribelle said, putting away the last dish and leaning against the counter. "So, Stark Expo is in a few days?"

"Yes, and there's so much work to do it's outrageous. Tony is getting most of it ready but I'm in charge of everything behind the scenes as well as the press and the security. I don't know why he decided to bring it back this year. It's only been a few months since the whole situation with Afghanistan and Obadiah… I'm glad that you guys are coming though. It'll be fantastic, trust me." Pepper said, smiling.

"I suppose." Harribelle sighed, throwing down the rag she had been drying the dishes with and turning to look at Pepper, "You need a day off."

Pepper blinked, "What?"

"A day off. We could go to the spa or something."

"I couldn't possibly ask Tony for a day off so close to the Expo!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I don't see why not. I mean, surely he's got to know how much you've been doing for this. I think you need a day off." Harribelle said, chuckling when Pepper just gaped at her, "If nothing else you can always blackmail him."

"I'm not going to blackmail my boss Harribelle Potter!" Pepper said, shocked that she even suggested the idea.

"I don't know, I feel like he'd let you have the day off. Are you, the sister of two great pranksters, going to let this chance slide? I'll pay for everything for the spa day too." Harribelle said, smirking.

Pepper sighed, "…Fine, but if I get fired for this I'm blaming you."

"Go for it, I don't know Tony. It's not going to hurt me." Harribelle said smiling widely at breaking Pepper's resolve so easily.

"Wipe that smile off your face Harri, it's unbecoming." Pepper said, crossing her arms and walking out of the kitchen to Harribelle's laughter.

XXXX

"I don't know how this happened so easily." Pepper said, astounded, still, at being able to get the day off.

Harribelle shrugged as they left the spa, "I told you he would. I'm just disappointed that you didn't get to blackmail him. I was actually looking forward to hearing about what he said to it."

"Grow up Harri." Pepper said nudging Harribelle.

"I'll have you know that I am a year older than you, thank you!" Harribelle said, laughing. "So how did you get Happy to babysit Teddy?"

"It's his day off and he actually enjoys Teddy's company a lot. Besides, if he can talk about his boxing career then he's happy." Pepper said, smiling at the thought.

"Well that is his name. Besides, he'd be happier if you actually asked him on a date." Harribelle said, stepping into the car.

"Yeah…" Pepper said before pausing and glaring at Harribelle, "Hey! Quit trying to hook me up with Happy!"

"Why, you both like each other, it's obvious." Harribelle said, rolling her eyes.

Pepper rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to turn it back on, only to curse when she saw all the messages. "Do you think that you could drop me off at Stark Industries? There's a problem with some of the guest list for the Expo and I need to fix it; seeing how the Expo is in a day. Which reminds me, you and Teddy need to be on the flight to New York tonight."

"I know mum, I will get on the flight and check into the room that you booked for us, even though you know you shouldn't have."

"Well, I wanted you two to be in the same hotel Happy, Tony, and I would be in. It's only for a night then you guys can take a flight back, or apparate. Can you apparate that far?"

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "I'll drop you off Pepper but you're getting a dreamless sleep potion tonight. You need all the rest you can get. You're too stressed out."

Pepper looked over at her for a few moments before sighing. "Fine, I will. But, you have to come backstage after the opening ceremony to meet Tony. You aren't meeting him at the hotel. Merlin knows how that would turn out."

"Probably with him trying to charm me into bed."

"He'd probably succeed." Pepper said.

Harribelle looked at her, slightly offended, "Ye of little faith."

"More like I know how Tony works Harri. You'd fall for it. I'm almost positive of it. Just trust me on this, please." Pepper said.

"Fine, fine, but you totally owe me for that."

"Whatever Harri." Pepper said as they pulled up to Stark Industries. "Thank you for dropping me off. I'm sorry I have to leave."

"Don't worry, I know this is important to you. Go, take care of your business. Merlin knows someone has to." Harribelle said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Pepper laughed as she closed the door; if only Harribelle knew how right she was.

XXXX

"Teddy! Come on, the Expo starts in a few minutes!" Harribelle said, putting her glasses on and checking her hair.

"Coming Aunt Harri!" Teddy said, running out of the bathroom of their suite.

"Alright, let's get going." Harribelle said, grabbing Teddy's hand and walking them out of the hotel and into an alley, apparating them to the Expo.

They walked to the front and showed their VIP passes, quickly being shown to the front row on the far left. About ten minutes later, after the Ironettes started dancing to ACDC, they heard a loud rumble in the distance.

"What's that Aunt Harri?"

"I don't know Teddy but I think we're about to find out." Harribelle said, looking towards the opening in the roof as a suit of armor flew in and landed on the stage, feet away from them.

Both Harribelle and Teddy couldn't help but to gape as the suit was removed revealing Tony Stark.

"That's so cool!" Teddy yelled, jumping up and down while Harribelle just stared at Tony Stark, realizing what Pepper meant when she said that she'd fall for anything Tony said. The man was extremely attractive.

Tony smirked as he straightened his suit and walked forward a few steps, throwing his arms out to the crowds' cheers, he looked around and yelled, "It's good to be back!"


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:: I have heavily edited this chapter so it should fit with the rest of the story better and there should be more in-depth explanation about a few things!**

 **Title: The Greater Part of Valor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Crude language, Violence, Sex, Alcohol mentioned, and various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be.**

 **Pairing: Fem! Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka] Iron Man**

 **Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/fem!HP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man movie franchises but I do own the DVDs. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise either though I own all the movies. I make no money from this story.**

Harribelle and Teddy watched, awestruck, as Stark walked onto the stage and gave his speech to the loudly cheering crowd. Teddy even started cheering as Stark talked, causing Harribelle to chuckle at the madly jumping boy. She picked him up so he could see over the stage as the video of Howard Stark started playing on the big screen and Stark walked off the stage. Her eyes followed him as he walked and frowned when she noticed him shaking his hand around as if in pain. It was strange, but, then again, she had no place to talk.

XXXXX

As the expo slowed down, Harribelle and Teddy walked around, searching for Pepper, only to hear a loud noise from the exit. She watched as Stark walked through the crowd with Happy in front of him, pushing the people to the side.

Harribelle shook her head, she understood the need to get away from the media as much as the next guy. "He really doesn't like people touching him, does he?"

She looked down, expecting to see Teddy's mop of brown hair, only to find it missing. She could feel panic bubbling up in her chest until she saw him running towards Stark at full speed.

"Teddy!" She yelled, running after him, cursing her choice in shoes as she did.

She made it over to Teddy just after he reached Happy, hearing him chattering on about boxing.

"Teddy, what have I told you about running off on me?" Harribelle said, looking down at her godson who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Happy, I didn't realize he had taken off till I looked down to see him gone."

"No problem, Ms. Potter. Though I'd suggest Teddy not run up when I'm working next time." He looked down at Teddy, "You can always call me to talk about boxing, not ambush me at work."

Teddy blushed and looked down, "Sorry, Mr. Happy."

Harribelle sighed and took Teddy's hand, "I'm sorry, Happy. Come on, Teddy, we need to go find your aunt."

"Bye Happy, bye Mr. Stark!" Teddy said, waving as they started towards the door.

Happy waved to them both as he held the door open for Tony, "They should be bringing the car around now."

Tony nodded and followed Happy to the car only to see a woman leaning against it, "Happy, I'm driving." He looked at the woman, "Hello, and you are?"

"I'm a U.S. Marshall and I'm here to serve you a subpoena." She said, holding out a piece of paper.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony said, leaning away from the outstretched hand.

"I'll take that." Happy said, leaning over Tony to grab the piece of paper.

"You are asked to appear before the court tomorrow morning." She said, smirking.

"Can I see the badge? I like the badge."

"He likes the badge."

She rolled her eyes and held up her badge, "Still like it?"

"Yup." Tony said, popping the p, "Happy, how long of a drive is it to DC?"

"A few hours at most if we drive right there."

"So we can make it in enough time for breakfast." Tony replied, smirking as he stepped on the gas.

XXXXX

"Pepper!" Harribelle shouted, smiling as she finally found the redhead. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ah, Harri! I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but it seems that I'm needed in DC. Apparently Tony was issued a subpoena which I have to be present for, unfortunately." Pepper said, frowning.

"Oh, alright then. I suppose Teddy and I will finish looking around before heading back to the hotel. We may just head home after that." Harribelle said, looking down at a sleepy Teddy, "Would you be able to make it to dinner tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Harri. I'll have Happy drop me off." Pepper said before hugging Harribelle, "You're the best friend I could ever have."

"Quit sucking up, I'll make your favorite and tell Happy he's welcome to join as well. Just be there-"

"By seven, I know." Pepper said, smiling, "I have a plane to catch. I'll see you and Teddy later! I really do need to go."

Harribelle waved her away before looking down at Teddy, "Ready to head back, Teddy, or do you want to continue looking?"

A wide yawn was all she got in return which caused her to smile, "Of course. Come along, Teddy, we can go to bed when we get home."

Teddy nodded as he felt himself get picked up, placing his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. Harribelle's smile softened as she headed to the hotel.

XXXXX

It was nearly 2am when they made it back to their home. Teddy was fast asleep and Harribelle was wide awake. She knew there was no way for her to get to sleep so she decided to clean.

While the house was usually spotless, mainly because of her upbringing, Teddy and herself had both been in a bit of a rush to get things packed up and ready to leave so there were things tossed all about the house. Clothes thrown over the couch, toys on the floor, and books that looked like they had seen better days about to fall from the shelves.

It was a mess and she'd be the first to admit it.

At least she would have something to do for a little bit while she figured out what to make for dinner that night.

She started with the clothes; she gathered them all up and started a load of laundry before picking up the toys and putting them away in Teddy's toy box. She then straightened up the books and dusted everywhere. Once that was done she noticed how dirty the windows were on the backside of the house so she grabbed the cleaner and rags to start cleaning them up.

The backside of the beach house was mainly windows, aside from a few places where there were beams that provided enough stabilization that, should a hurricane come, it should be able to hold up. She had added wards to them all to make sure that the glass wouldn't break at all.

Besides, it's not like she was going to be getting any sleep soon so she might as well clean the house once more, it couldn't be over clean.

XXXXX

Teddy walked into the kitchen around six that evening. He'd woken up around nine to find Harribelle at the computer scouring for recipes of Pepper's favorite food but had ended up watching YouTube videos on glass blowing instead. It had captured both their attention for most of the afternoon as well.

"Aunt Harri?" Teddy asked, walking into the kitchen, avoiding the mess that was the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Teddy?" Harribelle responded, taking the Cumberland pie out of the oven.

"Do you think Happy will be here?" Teddy asked, tilting his head, "I wanna show him those YouTube videos!"

Harribelle laughed, "I'm sure he'll be here Teddy, I already told Pepper to invite him. Besides, I made enough for everyone, plus extra. Anyways, go and get washed up. I'm nearly done with dinner and I need to get a quick shower."

Teddy nodded and ran out of the kitchen while Harribelle laughed. She turned back to the oven and checked on the last few things inside. She had made two things, just in case everyone ended up eating more than she had originally planned. Mrs. Weasley had always said to make more than enough for a small army, just as a precaution. The chicken and mushroom puff pie would be done moments before eight and the cranberry roly-poly would be done just after the meal if she placed it in the steamer around six thirty.

Teddy came back in around a half hour later as she was putting the cranberry roly-poly in the steamer.

"Okay, I'm done Aunt Harri." Teddy said, jumping into a stool and looking over the counter as she cleaned everything up.

"Good, and I see you put some nice clothes on, what's the occasion?" Haribelle said, smiling, "You trying to impress someone?"

Teddy blushed and looked down, "No, I was just wanting to dress nice since Aunt Pepper always dresses nice."

Harribelle smiled, "You know you don't have to but I'm glad you wanted to."

"You should dress up too Aunt Harri!" Teddy said with a smile, "Aunt Pepper and Happy are always dressed up. It'd be like a fancy dinner party! We already have the good food!"

Harribelle laughed, "Alright. I'll wear a nice dress, will that make you happy?"

"Yes!" Teddy said, grinning.

Harribelle gave him a hug, "I'm going to get a quick shower, please keep an eye on the oven and if someone knocks remember to ask for the password this time. What stalks the halls but goes unseen?"

"Messer's Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs!" Teddy responded.

Harribelle ruffled Teddy's hair and stood up, "Alright, I'll be back soon. You know where the stone is to move the wards into defense mode, right?"

"In the living room by the couch for easy access." Teddy said, nodding.

Harribelle nodded, "Good boy."

XXXXX

Harribelle had just stepped out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock to see it was nearly seven. "Could you get the door Teddy?"

"Yes, Aunt Harri!" Teddy called, running to the door and opening it, smiling when he saw Pepper before nearly closing the door, "What stalks the halls but goes unseen?"

Pepper smiled, "Messer's Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Teddy grinned and threw open the door, hugging Pepper, "Hi, Aunt Pepper!"

"Hi, Teddy. Where's Harri?" Pepper asked, stepping inside, "I hope she won't mind but my boss invited himself.

Teddy looked behind her to see Happy talking to Tony Stark, "Wow, really?!"

Pepper laughed, "Yes, he insisted to come. So, what are you all dressed up for?"

As they all walked into the house Teddy closed the door and locked it, "Well, you're always dressed up, so is Happy, so I told Aunt Harri that we should dress up and that this could be like a fancy dinner party!"

"Yes, he said that we already had the good food so I figured why not." Harribelle said, walking down the stairs. She walked up to Pepper and gave her a hug, "You got here just in time. The Puff pies should be done soon so they'll be nice and warm."

Pepper smiled before pulling back and giving Harribelle a once over, "You look great! Didn't see you as a white dress, white heel combo."

"Well, the white works great with my hair and eyes and black seemed too dressy so I went with this instead, I like the squared neckline." Harribelle said, "And I'm pretty sure these are a pair of heels you left back home. White with the frills?"

"Most likely." Pepper said, "They look great on you though." She looked over her shoulder to see Teddy interrogating Happy and Tony looking around, "I hope you don't mind that Tony invited himself."

"Not a problem," Harribelle said, smiling, "I do take what your mother said to heart you know."

"Always make enough to feed an army?" Pepper said, laughing.

"Yup! And it's worked for me so far!" Harribelle said, going to the kitchen as the timer went off. "Teddy, can you set the table?"

"I'll get the cups, what do you guys want to drink?" Pepper said, following Harribelle into the kitchen with Happy and Tony trailing after them.

"I'll take some water." Happy said as he took the stack of plates from Teddy, "You can handle the silverware, Teddy."

Harribelle took the puffs out of the oven and placed them onto a different plate, "What would you like to drink, Mr. Stark? I have Merlot, Baccardi, and Whisky."

"It's Tony, and I'll take some whisky." He replied, taking a seat at the dining room table.

Harribelle nodded and placed the food on the table before grabbing two tumblers, tossing a few cubes of ice in, and grabbing the bottle of whisky, putting two fingers into each glass before setting one in front of Tony and taking the other for herself. "Alright, we have Cumberland pie, Chicken and Mushroom Puff pie, and a Cranberry Roly-Poly for desert. I also made some carrots and French beans for a side."

Pepper looked over everything before giving Harribelle a big smile, "You made all my favorites, didn't you? Where'd you get the time for this?"

Harribelle shrugged, "Had a bout of insomnia last night and couldn't sleep when we got home. I put Teddy to bed around two this morning and cleaned the house." She then blushed and scratched the back of her neck, her hair falling back into place as she removed her hand, "I also got stuck on YouTube for a couple of hours watching glass blowing videos."

Harribelle and Pepper continued talking about various things while Tony listened to what Teddy and Happy were talking about while they all ate.

"So, have you finished up your masteries?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I finished them all here recently. Hermione wouldn't stop complaining about me being stuck in the house so I figured Teddy and I had earned a small vacation. Teddy's going back on the 25th so I figured we would come see you for his Easter break. He was sorted into Hufflepuff in September and he's been talking about it a lot. I went to Hogwarts for Christmas because he wanted to spend Christmas there, he would have spent the Easter break there too but I insisted he came home."

"Are you planning on moving here? Teddy might benefit from being away from London a few months of the year. I'm sure he'd prefer to live here rather than Grimmauld place too. It would help that you both wouldn't get harassed by the papers for going outside for milk." Pepper asked, not noticing that the conversation had died down and the three were listening closely.

"I had planned to. And I always get hassled, no matter where I go. Whether it be fame, looks, or money. I don't care about any of that and if those idiot's think for one second that I'm going to lay down and take it anymore they have another thing coming." Harribelle said, downing her drink.

"Amen." Pepper said, raising her glass.

Harribelle turned and looked at Tony, "So, Tony, what's going on in your life?"

Tony cocked a brow, "Aside from blowing up old Stark technology in third world countries that try to use it to take over the world and fixing my suit, not much. Pepper runs more of the business than I do anymore so it's not like she needs me around to help."

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "You're full of crap, Tony. Pepper may be better at management of a company than you are but you're better at inventing. Trust me on that one, you should have seen her in school." Pepper reached over and smacked Harribelle on the arm, "And besides, the world needs a great mind like yours in it. There's not many people who would realize what was happening in the world and go out and try to actively change it; especially not those who have more money than they know to do with. Making that suit may have been something to help you get through what happened but I can tell that you're proud of what you do with it; it's in your eyes. That's what makes you important and that's what makes you a good face for the company. You draw people in and you inspire others to create."

Tony blinked a few times, absorbing what Harribelle had said, "I don't know whether to feel insulted or astonished."

Harribelle snorted, "I'd go for the latter, it sounds nicer. Besides, you're a brilliant mind ahead of your time."

Pepper nodded, "It's true. You may be a pain in the ass, Tony, but when you set your mind to something you get it done. If only you could set your mind to your paperwork."

They all shared a laugh at that.

The timer went off and Harribelle jumped up, "Excuse me, I need to get the desert."

Pepper looked over at Tony as Harribelle walked out and grinned, "Not what you were expecting, is she?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine, you were right. I assumed and made an ass out of myself." He leaned forward, "Why didn't you argue when I invited myself?"

"Because Harri loves taking care of people and if anyone needs to be taken care of, it's you." Pepper sighed and placed a hand on top of Tony's while Happy and Teddy went back to talking, "Look, Tony, you never really talked about what all happened; Afghanistan, Obi, not even your reactor. I'm not expecting you to have a heart-to-heart with Harri or anything but she knows what you're going through."

Harribelle walked back out of the kitchen with the desert and set it on the table, "I already sliced it. Teddy, did you get out the desert plates?"

"Yes, Aunt Harri. They're in the middle of the table." Teddy replied.

Harribelle looked over and spotted them, "Thank you. Tony, could you pass them, please?"

Tony passed them over and watched as Harribelle placed slices on each plate, handing the plates out to each person.

"Dig in! I haven't tried this recipe before so it should be interesting. I hope you all like it." Harribelle said, watching as everyone took a bite.

"This is delicious, Harri!" Pepper exclaimed, Happy and Teddy nodding in agreement. They looked over at Tony only to see him scarfing the desert down.

Harribelle smiled, happy to know that everyone enjoyed her desert and slowly started eating her own. Pepper looking at her sadly.

After the years of starvation Harribelle still couldn't handle eating a lot in one sitting, typically skipping desert or the appetizer all together, but with Happy and Tony there she had forced herself to eat all she could.

Pepper placed her hand on top of Harribelle's and leaned over to whisper, "You don't have to keep eating, Harri, no one will think badly of you if you don't eat anymore."

Harribelle sighed and placed her fork on her plate and looked over at Pepper who was giving her a look and she smiled, "Thanks, Pepper. I still forget that I don't have people watching my every move anymore."

"Did people judge you for not eating or something?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, it was mainly the people who cared about me." Harribelle said, blushing.

"Well, you ate like a bird all the time and you showed up at my house skinny as a twig and you were underweight the entire time you were at school. If it wasn't Hermione shoving food at you it was the headmaster or the nurse." Pepper said, pointing her fork at Harribelle.

Harribelle looked down with a bright blush on her face, "It wasn't that bad, Pepper. Really."

Pepper gave her a look and Harribelle glared at her, "It wasn't that bad."

"Harri."

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "Look, let's just change the subject." She looked over at Tony, "How'd you get the idea for the Ironman suit? I would have tried to make an explosive to get out of there, not a suit."

Tony frowned, "Haven't had that question yet." He scratched his chin before leaning forward, "I think the reason I chose to do the suit was because I had a person to protect and I wanted to destroy all of the weapons those people had gotten hold of from my company. Being in that cave for so long made me do a lot of thinking. I'd almost died from shrapnel from my own technology and people were being killed by my technology. I guess seeing it opened my eyes to what was going on. Seeing it made me realize that I have basically been helping kill innocent people. Sure, some of it's used by the government in their wars, but there's people out there, horrible people, who managed to get it off of some dirty official and they're using it to take over some third world country out there that's done nothing to warrant it.

"The fact of the matter is this, I was able to destroy everything that those evil sons of bitches had gotten their hands on and I'm still going out there trying to fix my mistakes. Some would say that I'm doing this for my own ego and maybe I am but I'm tired of nothing getting done and if I have to do it myself then I'm going to."

"So it was your wake up call telling you to quit while you're ahead." Harribelle summed up, "It was a way to end it all and you became a superhero out of it. You're saving people to redeem yourself in your own eyes while not really caring about what happens to yourself because you feel you deserve it."

Tony looked over at her in surprise and she shrugged, "I was the same way. But trust me, unless you allow people to help, you're going to end up dead and the media will paint you as the devil and all the good that you've done will be wiped away with a few printed words because, to them, you're just a cocky billionaire. It's a horrible thing, them erasing everything that you've done to redeem yourself, but they just see you as someone who is suppose to be under their thumbs and you deserting what they had decided your purpose was and picking up something that actually helps humanity tends to make the big-wigs enemies. But if you're not around to fight them back and give people something good to remember; you saving people and helping humanity instead of building weapons of destruction, then all of this, you finding a reason, is going to be for nothing because they'll wipe it away the first chance they get unless you fight."

"Aunt Harri?"

Harribelle looked down the table at Teddy, "Yes, Teddy?"

"Can I go show Happy those videos now?"

Harribelle smiled, "Yes, of course Teddy."

Teddy jumped up and started tugging Happy into the living room where the computer was.

"So, who want's to help me clean up?" Harribelle said, smirking as Tony immediately jumped up and ran into the living room with the others.

"I'll help, Harri." Pepper said, standing up and stacking the dirty plates. "Dinner was delicious as usual."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Harribelle said, picking up some of the leftovers and taking them into the kitchen. "You can put the dishes into the sink for now. I'm going to start putting things up."

"I'll wash them, I don't mind. Besides, mum would be upset if I didn't at least help you clean up." Pepper said, running some hot water into the sink.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Pepper couldn't help it, "Harri, were things getting that bad back home?"

Harribelle stopped what she was doing for a moment, "Pepper... Things are worse than they were. When Severus and Narcissa were around things were better but now that they're gone I can't walk out of the house. I have to floo to Hogwarts if I want to go out and about with Teddy for a bit or if I want to go out at all. The media is all over the place wondering when I'm going to settle down with a man and pop out a dozen babies. They calmed down a bit back in 2004 after Andromeda was murdered and Teddy first came to live with me but they're back up to their old tricks now. They even put that I was dating Draco in there when everyone knows that he's my step-brother, that's just gross."

"Well, you did save them, Harri. You can't really blame them for harassing you. That and you're the Lady of a few noble lines." Pepper dried off her hands as Harribelle continued drying the dishes, "Look, you're only thirty. It's not that big of a deal for the muggles but for noble houses... it's pushing it. I'm not saying that you need to hook up with someone and pop out some babies, but you should consider staying away from the wizarding world for a while. They're going to continue harassing you until something happens."

"I just don't know, Pepper. They're wanting me to marry a pureblood boy and I'd rather not. I want to marry for love, not for anything else." She sighed, "I can deal with people hating me, I don't give a shite what they think of me, but I don't know if I could deal with them harassing the person I'm with. When they assumed I was dating Draco they brought up all his old dealings; the stuff that went down with his father and his past as a Death Eater before he helped take down Voldemort. They wiped away most of the good that he's done and had he been working for anyone other than the goblins he would have been out on the streets."

Pepper sighed and pulled Harribelle into a hug, "Draco is an adult and he can deal with what the media says about him, they've been saying it about the Malfoy family for years, anyway. You both know you're not dating so you could have sued the Prophet but it's too late for that now, you'll just have to let it go. Look, you need to find someone who doesn't care about any of that, someone who can deal with the harassment just as well as you can."

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "If I did that then I'd end up with one of the most self sacrificing people in the world and I don't think there's anyone like that out there."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "We'll just have to make you a clone. How do you feel about being a lesbian?"

Harribelle laughed and shoved Pepper, "I'm glad that you find me attractive, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I went to school with you, Harri, and I know you and Hermione got up to some things in the dorm rooms." At Harribelle's blush Pepper couldn't help but to laugh, "Look, there's this thing going on in Monaco here in a few weeks. I'd like it if you would come."

"Will it be after Teddy goes back to Hogwarts?"

"It's on May 16th Harri, plenty of time for you to get Teddy back and get settled in. Please, you can't leave me and Tony alone with all those pretentious snobs." Pepper begged.

Harribelle sighed, "I'll think about it, Pepper."

XXXXX

"Come along Teddy, we need to get you back to Hogwarts otherwise Hermione will be upset." Harribelle said, throwing a cloak over her clothes and grabbing the floo powder from the bookshelf.

"Coming!" Teddy shouted, his trunk thudding down the steps after him, "Can you put a featherlight charm on this?"

Harribelle smiled, "Of course." She flicked her wand and picked up the trunk, "Now, we're flooing into Hermione's office so you remember how to get there?"

"Get into the floo and state Charm's room, Hogwarts, clearly and then throw the floo powder down." Teddy said.

"Right, now get in there." Harribelle said, nudging him towards it.

As soon as Teddy took off, Harribelle stepped in and followed after him, stumbling out of the floo into Hermione's office a few moments later.

"Harri!" Hermione squealed, rushing forward to pull her friend into a crushing hug, "I didn't know you'd be coming too!"

"Yes, well, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall so I figured I'd come through instead of sending an owl." Harribelle said, hugging Hermione back.

"What do you need to talk to Minerva about?" Hermione asked, frowning as she pulled away.

"Well, I'm moving to Malibu and I was needing to speak to her about Teddy flooing from Hogwarts to my home. I plan on getting a job eventually, just to give me something to do. I may go to college for something if I find something in the muggle world if there's something that I'd like to do." Harribelle explained, "Though I'm still working on the new Lightningrod broom so I may find some wood in the states that will work better. I still haven't found a good wood for the tail."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I thought it was bad enough when you were actually playing quidditch but making a broom is even worse. Do they even have the safety runes carved in before you test them?"

"Uhm..." Harribelle scratched the back of her head, "Well, I tend to have Draco carve the runes since he knows them better than I do and took the classes. His work as a curse breaker helps too but I don't like to disrupt him until it's completed so they typically don't."

"Harribelle! That is absolutely moronic! What if you fell off? You could have died! You better get Draco to do the basic safety runes on this next one before you even think about getting onto it." Hermione said, putting her hands on her waist.

Harribelle chuckled, "I'll have to this time, seeing how I'm living in a highly populated muggle city. At least in London there were places I could go where no one would be, it seems like if you do anything in America someone knows. I'll have to upgrade my wards to a few hundred feet out past my home. Especially if Teddy is going to be staying during the summer. I don't want him changing his appearance and people thinking somethings wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Look, it's nearly time for dinner, why don't you come and eat with us, you can ask Minerva to talk while there as well."

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "Alright, I suppose I can spare a few hours. Besides, why would I pass up the chance to talk with my best friend?"

XXXXX

Talking with Hermione, Neville, and Luna had been great. Harribelle hadn't realized that Neville had taken over as the Herbology professor and the Hufflepuff head of house. Luna had taken over the Divination after Trelawney had left. It was nice seeing them both, and the other teachers as well. Hagrid was given his Care of Magical Creatures class back after the war and he was looking forward to teaching about dragons. Apparently Charlie had contacted him and they had gotten permission from McGonagall to have a few of the younger dragons brought to Hogwarts, with trainers of course.

"Professor McGonagall, thanks for agreeing to talk. I would have talked more at dinner but-"

"You wanted to visit with your friends, it's perfectly alright, Harri. And what have I told you? Call me Minerva." Minerva said, sitting at her desk.

"Sorry, Minerva." Harribelle said, taking a seat across from the desk, "I wanted to talk to you about Teddy. I figured that since you were the headmistress now you'd be the best to talk to."

"Of course, what would you like to talk about, Harri?" Minerva asked, "Tea?" She motioned towards a tray a house elf had left.

"Yes, please." Harribelle said, smiling as Minerva passed her a cup o' tea. "I'm moving to the states and I was wondering if you would allow Teddy to floo from the school to my new home. I would feel better if he was flooing with someone supervising instead of flooing by himself from the platform, at least not until he's in his third year. I know there's still people who hate me and would take Teddy or kill him just to get to me and I'd rather have him able to defend himself more..."

"I understand." Minvera said, "There are a few parent's who feel the same, wanting their children to floo near a teacher or adults who can protect them. There is a group of parents who tend to stick around the platform till everyone is gone so that they can assist children like Teddy. I could place him on the list. Luna tends to ride the train with the students if you'd like me to I could request Luna make sure he floos safely."

"That would be great, Minerva." Harribelle said, smiling.

"So, Harribelle, I heard that you and Theodore visited Ms. Weasley. How is she?" Minerva asked.

"She's doing good. She goes by Virginia Potts now and seems to enjoy what she does. She's working for Tony Stark, the genius inventor, as his CEO now. She's practically running Stark Industries, though she still needs his signature for a few things. She said that, while working for Tony is a hassle, she wouldn't change it." Harribelle explained, smiling, "And, if I'm being honest, I think she has a thing for Tony's bodyguard."

Minerva chuckled, "I'm sure that this Stark character is a lot more than a hassle. Before she left after the war I remember her calling you a handful. To use hassle must mean he getting into more trouble than that."

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "I cause a little trouble in school and everyone thinks that I'll stay in trouble."

"Ms. Potter, you were in this office, and mine, during your years at Hogwarts more than even the marauders." Minerva said, smiling, "So how if life treating you?"

"It's going. After Andromeda, Severus, and Narcissa it was difficult but I've managed. I've managed to focus on work and that's helped but there's times that it really hits me that they're gone." Harribelle said with a sigh, "I'm thankful for the time that I got with them but it's sad they went so soon."

Minerva nodded, getting up and walking around the table. She leaned down and pulled Harribelle into a hug. "It was difficult for everyone but you the most. You deserved so much more time with them and we're all here for you if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Minerva. Really." Harribelle said, hugging her back. She looked over at the clock standing to the side and gasped, "I really should get going. I didn't realize it had gotten so late." She stood up and smiled at Minerva, "Thank you for everything, especially for this."

"Of course, Harri." Minerva said, "Come, you can use my floo."

XXXXX

A few weeks later Harribelle was stepping off of the plane in Monaco. While Pepper had gone with Tony and her new personal assistant, Natalie, in the private jet, she had been adamant about going in a normal plane; mainly because she had planned to apparate there, but as Tony had insisted upon buying her plane ticket, she had to ride in the plane.

It wasn't her favorite experience. She had traded her first class seat with a heavily pregnant woman who had had a middle seat and couldn't fit. Surprisingly, the middle seat was worse than the other two because you didn't get either of the arm rests and you had barely any room to lean back.

All in all it had been a long flight.

She headed towards the taxi that Pepper had called to take her to the hotel she would be staying in. She wasn't sure which hotel it would be but Pepper had said it was fancy.

After nearly an hour in the cab, traffic from the Grand Prix, and a little sightseeing, they finally got to the hotel.

"Here we are, Hotel Hermitage Monte-Carlo. Your fare has already been paid for." The cab driver said, looking at her in his rearview mirror.

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying you. You did a fantastic job." Harribelle said, smiling, "This is the first time I've been here."

"No worries, ma'am." The driver said, smiling back.

"Well, here," She handed him a few tens, "at least take this as a tip. You didn't have to show me around at all, though I'm grateful you did."

The driver took the money and gave her a bigger smile, "Thank you, ma'am! Can I help you with your things?"

"I only have a few bags, I'll be alright, but thank you." Harribelle said, getting out of the cab and grabbing her bags from the trunk. She waved as the cabbie pulled away before turning towards the hotel.

It was huge and beautiful. There were many decks looking out at the sea and the courtyard and she couldn't wait to get to her room.

She stepped into the lobby and couldn't help but to gasp. It was magnificent, rivaling Hogwarts. She stepped up to the desk, still taking in the beautiful lobby, "I have a room booked for Harribelle Potter."

The man at the desk nodded, typing into his computer and pulling up her info, "Here you are. We have you booked for the Exclusive suite with a sea view, is that correct?"

Harribelle blinked, "Um, I believe so."

The man nodded and pulled out the key, "Here you are. Go to your left to the elevator and it's the second floor. Have a nice day."

Harribelle took the key from him and walked over to the elevator. It wasn't long before she had found her room and was walking in.

The room was huge, there were two balconies, one in the bedroom and another in the sitting area. The doors between the two areas were wide open along with the door to the bathroom.

It was fancier than any hotel she had ever stayed at and the room was all hers. With a wide smile on her face, she ran into the bathroom to take a shower. The Grand Prix was already going on and she was sure Pepper and Tony were already there. Maybe the same cabbie would drive her there.

XXXXX

It was two hours later when Harribelle finally made it to the Grand Prix and up to where Pepper was at. When she stepped into the place she couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place. Everyone there seemed to be showing off their wealth and their social status, waving their money in everyone's faces with expensive suits and jewels.

"Harri!"

Her head whipped around to see Pepper walking towards her from the bar. They met in the middle and hugged, "I'm glad to see you. I feel so out of place here."

"Of course you would." Pepper said, laughing, "It's because money and social status isn't important to you at all. I love your dress. The red really brings out your hair and the black lace really makes your eyes pop!"

"Thank you, Pepper. It was one of the last gifts I received from Narcissa before she passed." Harribelle said with a small smile.

Pepper gave her a short hug, "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

Pepper grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the bar where she could see Tony leaning talking to a couple. At the look on Peppers face, she figured they weren't who she wanted to introduce her to.

"Justin, nice to see you again." Pepper said as she stepped up beside Tony.

"Pepper, good to see you again too." Justin Hammer said, "Have you met Christine Everhart? She's doing a spread on me in Vanity Fair."

"Yes, she did quite a spread on Tony last year. She wrote a story too." Pepper responded with a polite smile on her face.

Harribelle bit back a smile as she saw both of them sputter.

"So, Hammer, how's it feel to have lost the contract with the government on your Hammertech?" Tony asked, leaning against the bar.

As Hammer sputtered, Christine turned to Harribelle, "Who are you? Are you Mr. Starks new bit?"

Harribelle raised a brow, "No, I'm not."

"Lady Potter, is that you?"

Harribelle turned to see Blaise Zabini standing there with a woman on his arm, "Blaise, I didn't know you'd be here." she looked at Pepper, "Did you know?"

"I had no idea. It's good to see you Zabini. Who's this?" Pepper asked, pointing at the woman.

"Daphne Greengrass, well, Zabini now. We were married this past year." Blaise responded, "Who's your friends?"

"Justin Hammer, pleasure to meet you." Hammer said, stepping forward and holding his hand out, which was ignored.

Harribelle waved Blaise forward, "Blaise, this is Antony Stark, and you remember Ginny, though she prefers to go by Pepper now."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark. Pepper, good to see you again. Been a few years." Blaise said.

"It has. How is it that you and Harri are such good friends now?" Pepper asked, frowning, "You two hated each other in school."

"Lady Potter assisted me in delivering something from the minister to the Queen." Blaise said, chuckling, "She also managed to talk our way out of prison when the prince caught her trying to sneak one of the Queen's corgis out of the palace. And we dated back in the day."

"Yes, and I was the one who broke up with you if you remember. And I would have gotten them both out of there if you hadn't messed up." Harribelle said, rolling her eyes.

"I knew you dated him but really, stealing the corgis?" Pepper said, looking at Harribelle, who shrugged. "You're worse than the twins."

Blaise laughed, "Anyways, it was nice to visit with you both but I do need to be getting back to my table. Daphne's parents are there and I don't want to make the in-laws angry."

"Of course, sorry for keeping you Blaise." Harribelle said, waving him away.

"Did you really sneak a corgi out of the palace?" Tony asked, a grin on his face.

Harribelle smirked, "I got them both out before they caught me, and that was only because Blaise knocked over a suit of armor."

"Why were you allowed in the palace in the first place?" Christine asked.

Harribelle gave her a look, "And why should I tell you that? I have absolutely no interest in being in any of the papers and I don't know you well enough to explain. Now, I would like to visit with my friends, if you both wouldn't mind."

She led Pepper and Tony away from the bar, "So, what table is yours?"

"We'll be sitting at this one." Tony said, pulling out a seat for both Pepper and Harribelle. "Okay, really, how were you able to get into the palace?"

Harribelle grinned and leaned forward before shooting into the story of how they ended up there and how they managed to get away.

XXXXX

The race was just beginning when Pepper realized Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen. She looked around and spotted Harribelle at the bar speaking to Natalie, "Have either of you seen Tony?"

"He excused himself to the bathroom about five minutes ago, why?" Harribelle asked, frowning, "Is something wrong."

"And it seems that the Stark driver has been removed from the car and replaced by Antony Stark himself!" The announcer on the television exclaimed.

Pepper's face lost color and Harribelle's eyes widened as they looked towards the tv to see Tony getting into the car and taking off after the others.

"Oh."

 **AN:2::**

 **Harribelle's first dress can be found here images . lover . ly / 11809 _ 6896379 _ 1337960164 _ 363 . jpg**

 **Harribelle's shoes can be found here www . polyvore cgi / img - thing ? . out = jpg & size = l & tid = 52036012 **

**Harribelle's second dress can be found here www . pingberry wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 09 / Red - New - European - Fashion - Mini - Evening - Party - Dress - Bodycon - Bandage - Dresses . jpg**

 **Remove the spaces of course. I do plan on drawing my version of Harri in these outfits as well!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:: I've decided to let my friends decide which story to work on. They decided on me working on this one, at least for another chapter. The next story to be updated will most likely be my Supernatural story if any of you read that as well. Just as a reminder, I have this story and my others over on my AO3, mainly because of the Fanfiction restrictions on here. If there's a deleted scene, it will most likely be full on my AO3 under the name MassimoTostato. Feel free to check it out if you would like the full version of any of the chapters.**

 _ **Also!**_ **I went back through the other chapters and fixed a few things. If you haven't gone back and read any, I would suggest re-reading the previous chapter! It has an added thousand words and I hope I explained things a bit better. Some people pointed out some inconsistencies** **and I believe that I fixed them all. If anyone spots anymore, please tell me so I can fix them.**

 **Title: The Greater Part of Valor**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: Language, Violence, and slight mentions of sex and alcohol as well as various other things that could be seen as offensive but are not meant to be**

 **Pairing: Fem!Harry Potter/Tony Stark [aka Iron Man]**

 **Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Harribelle** **spent her time holed up in Grimmauld Place, studying Potions, Defense, and Healing. After ten years though, life has gotten away from her. Harribelle** **decides to take a trip to Malibu, CA with Teddy to get away for a while; only to end up getting involved with something she never expected. TS/Fem!HP**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Iron Man or Avenger movie franchises. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise either. I make no money from this story.**

" _Oh_." Harribelle said, eyes widening.

Pepper grabbed her phone and dialed Happy, asking him to come back quickly.

Harribelle looked around, someone had to be running to get him out of there surely?

"Harri, look." Pepper whispered, horrified.

Harribelle turned and looked at the screen, only to see a man walking out onto the track, "What is he doing? He's going to get hit!"

They watched as whips fell into his hands and the top of his orange suit burned away revealing a metal contraption on his body and a glowing circle in the middle. They watched as he swung and cut right through one of the vehicles.

As Tony's came up they held their breath but as the man cut through the car, causing it to flip over on Tony they couldn't watch anymore.

Pepper gasped and jumped up, Harribelle following right behind her. They ran outside just as Happy whipped around.

"Get in!" Happy yelled.

They got into the car and held on, Pepper putting on a seat belt while Harribelle just hung on to the seat.

Happy whipped around the cars and headed towards the crash site. When Happy got there he turned and rammed the man into the wall, Tony jumping out of the way.

The man looked unconscious but Harribelle remained tense. She couldn't believe Tony would turn his back on an enemy.

"You okay!?" Happy yelled.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "Were you heading for me or him?"

"I was trying to scare him!" Happy replied.

"Cause I can't tell!"

Pepper was shocked, breathing heavily from the crash, "Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled. "Get in the car!"

"Guys..." Harribelle said, looking as the man started moving.

"Get in the car!" Happy yells.

"Guys!" Harribelle yells as Tony goes to open the door.

As the door opens she see the man raise the whips and she braces herself. As they come down she jumps forward and tackles Tony out of the way. She pushes herself up and looks down at Tony who looks shocked, "Watch what's going on around you and never turn your back on an enemy, idiot!"

She turned around and saw the door cut in half and Pepper and Happy both screaming as the car went backwards and rammed into the man again.

"Pepper! Throw the case!" Harribelle yelled as the door swung open on the forward drive.

"Hit him again!" Tony yelled at the same time.

The whip came down on the car just after the airbag deployed, cutting the car in half.

Pepper screamed and Harribelle pulled Tony up, pushing him towards the car. "Get the fucking case!"

Tony ran around the car as the man cut the car again, slicing off the side.

"Pep! The case!"

Pepper threw the case out the side of the car and backed away from the hole in the side in case the man decided to take another swing. She reached forward and pulled Happy down as Tony finished putting the suit on and kicked the car away.

Harribelle dodged the car, rolling on the pavement as the car slid through the area she had just been. She looked up as she heard a high pitched sound followed by the crackle of electricity hitting metal.

She watched in awe as the battle continued. It appeared all over when the whip wrapped around Tony's neck and he was thrown on top of the car. The man pulled the whip back and Tony fell off the top of the car onto the pavement.

Harribelle pushed herself up, "Hey, asshole!"

The man looked over at her, a whip drawn back to hit Tony again. He growled and aimed it at her and she barely managed to dodge it

Tony had managed to get up in the meantime and was pulling himself closer to the man. When he was up close and personal. He punched him in the gut before tossing him over onto the ground, leaning down and ripping the reactor away from the man's chest.

Tony stepped back as the cops came up to drag the man away.

Harribelle ran over to the car, seeing that the battle was done, "Pepper! Happy! Are you alright?"

At their shaky nods she turned to Tony, "Get that damn suit off!"

Tony looked over at Pepper, who shrugged, then back to Harribelle, "What?"

"Take off your suit!" Harribelle said, "You already had some cuts before you put the suit on and you just got thrown around by your neck!"

Tony held up his hands, getting ready to explain when Pepper spoke up, "Harri, the suit protects him from a lot of that stuff. He'll be alright if we wait a little bit."

Harribelle turned and glared at her, causing Pepper to throw her hands up, "Alright! Tony, I'd do what she says."

Tony and Happy looked at her in disbelief but Pepper shook her head, "I've been on the receiving side of her mothering and the few times I declined I ended up in worse condition than I had originally been in. Just show her the scratches so we can get out of here."

Tony sighed in defeat and tapped the side of his helmet and his suit reversed back into its case form. As soon as it was out of the way Harribelle was pulling his head down to her level, even with heels she was shorter than him, and looking his face over.

"The cut on your forehead is pretty deep but it doesn't look like it will need stitches. The other cuts will just need to be cleaned out." She slowly moved his head around in a circle, looking for any signs of damage, "Your neck seems fine but I would still suggest some ice to it as well as your left shoulder. Being pulled around by your neck swelled it a little but that's about it and you landed pretty hard on your shoulder and it seems that it almost dislocated it."

"The suit should have protected me." Tony said.

"Yes, but the shoulder is from jumping away from the explosion _that you caused_. And just because your suit is made out of metal it doesn't mean it can protect you from everything. That whip crushed bits of the metal, which you will see later, and it put pressure on your neck. You're lucky it wasn't worse." She said, pulling a hanky from her bra and wiping away some of the blood on his face, being careful not to get close to the cuts. "Pepper, is my clutch in there?"

Pepper looked around and found Harribelle's purse in the floorboard, "Yeah, it's right here."

Harribelle walked over and took it, helping Pepper and Happy both out of the car carefully, "Tony, get over here."

Tony walked over and looked both Pepper and Happy over, they had a few scrapes and bruises but were otherwise fine, "What?"

Harribelle pulled an alcohol pad out of her purse and pulled his head down again and started dabbing at the cut carefully. "I need to clean it and put a butterfly bandage on it, otherwise I will make you get stitches."

It wasn't long after Harribelle placed the last bandage when they heard sirens and saw an ambulance pull up with a black Mercedes right behind it.

The medics came towards them but Harribelle pointed them towards some of the other drivers who needed help as Natalie slipped over and moved Tony and them to the car.

It took a few moments before Harribelle got into the car.

"I distracted the media, they shouldn't be at the hotel until later tonight and there will be a press conference in the morning that you will have to attend Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts, you're expected to provide a report to the insurance company so that they can cover the cost of the damages." Natalie said, marking a few things off in her notebook as Happy drove them back to the hotel.

Pepper sighed, "I will get it to them by later tonight." She looked over at Tony, "That was reckless, Tony. You could have died."

"But I didn't." Tony said, looking at his phone, "What should we have for dinner? I'm thinking Italian."

"Tony! Are you even listening? All you're thinking about is yourself! What would we have done had you died?" Pepper said, "You went out there without thinking-"

"Pepper. Give it a rest." Harribelle said, "He's an adult, he can make his own decisions, even if they seem self destructive. You know from experience that yelling at someone does no good."

Pepper deflated and Tony instantly felt bad. He could see the dark circles under Pepper's eyes and knew that was because of him, "I know Harri, I know."

"Pep, how about this. I'll order some pizza and setup some movies and we'll all sit around and watch them and eat and you girls can gossip or whatever while I write up the insurance report?" Tony said, clicking a few buttons on his phone, "I've already got the pizza ordered."

"Tony..."

"Pepper, even I can tell you're exhausted." Tony said, "Just take the rest of the night off to relax."

"Oh, alright. I can't say no when you're offering food and movies, and throwing in the report." Pepper said, smiling as they stopped in front of the hotel.

"Oh Merlin!" Harribelle said, throwing open the door and rushing towards the hotel.

"Harri?!" Pepper yelled, shocked. She looked at Tony before quickly getting out of the car and following her. She could hear Tony and Natalie following behind her and Happy talking to the valet.

They made it into the hotel in enough time to see Harribelle disappear up the stairs.

"How the hell does she move so fast?" Tony asked as they chased after her.

"Get the right shoe and anyone can run in a pair of heels, Tony." Pepper said, taking the stairs two at a time.

They made it to the top of the stairs and heard a shout of excitement.

"Harri!" Pepper yelled only to shake her head when she saw her friend tackle a blonde man. "Really Harri? You scared us when you took off without saying anything!"

Harribelle looked over at them from the arms of the man, "Oh... sorry guys."

"Harribelle, who are these people?" The man asked, looking down at them.

Tony felt a hot rage bust in his chest as he watched Harribelle hang on the man.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Draco, this is Pepper Potts, you remember her by a different name and her brother Ron. This is Natalie Rushman, Pepper's PA, Happy Hogan, her and Tony's bodyguard, and this is Anthony Stark. The owner of Stark Industries." Harribelle said, pointing each one out in turn, "Guys, this is Draco Malfoy, my step-brother."

Tony felt the rage leave him as he stepped up and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Draco took his hand and shook it, "You as well. Harribelle has mentioned you in her calls home. Mainly telling stories about you and your suit. I must say, you rival Harribelle on the 'getting into trouble' scale."

Harribelle punched his shoulder, "Asshole."

"You love my ass." Draco responded, smirking.

Harribelle made a face, "Ew. Even when we weren't related you are still a ferret."

"Hey! I'll have you know that everyone wanted a piece of this!" Draco exclaimed, motioning towards his body. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I got more tail than you did."

Harribelle rolled her eyes and looked over towards the others, "Sorry about him, he doesn't know how to act in public."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "At least he's not the prat he was back in school."

"Happy, did I hear that right? Did Pepper, nice, sweet, kind Pepper, just call someone a prat?" Tony said dramatically, "Is the world ending?"

Pepper rolled her eyes while Harribelle laughed, "I've said worse than that, Tony, and you know it."

Tony placed a hand over his heart, "I've never!"

Draco snorted, "I'll have you know that I was never a prat in my life. Now, I've banged a Pratt, if you wanted to know."

Harribelle shoved Draco into the suite, "Oh Merlin, please stop!" She laughed and turned to the others, "We can watch movies in my room if you want to?"

Natalie shook her head, "I have some things I need to get done and I was going to get an early night."

"Party pooper." Tony muttered before looking back at Harribelle, "I'll call the front desk and tell them to send the pizza to your room then!"

They all said their good nights to Natalie before walking into Harribelle's bedroom.

"Why don't you guys get comfortable, I'm gonna change. Pepper, if you want to change, I have some clothes you can change into." Harribelle said, looking over her shoulder at Pepper, "Lounging about in a dress isn't the most comfortable thing."

"Alright. Just don't give me anything weird to wear." Pepper said, "Normal colors would be best."

Harribelle rolled her eyes as Pepper stepped into the room behind her.

Draco turned to Tony and Happy with a smirk, "So, talk. Who has a crush on who? I mean, from the puppy look that Stark get's when he's around Pepper, I'd assume he has a crush on her but with Pepper being uninterested in you that way; and trust me, she is, I'd assume that Hogan would have a crush on Pepper, mainly because he seems to be one who likes the bossy ginger's."

"Malfoy! What are you talking about now?" Pepper asked, stepping out of Harribelle's bedroom, "Are you trying to get something out of them?"

"Why I never! How could you think that of me, Pepper?" Draco said, placing a hand over his heart. "Also, lovely sweats, the blue brings out the red in your hair."

Pepper rolled her eyes and sat down beside Draco in the loveseat, "You're an ass, you know that?"

"You love it." Draco said, rolling his eyes, "Now, what's with the shirt? Haven't heard of music from this century?"

"It's _Blue Öyster_ _Cult,_ Draco." Pepper said, looking at him like he was insane, "You know that song you like, _Don't Fear the Reaper_? They made that song."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking impressed, "Then I suppose it's not that out-dated."

"You think that _Muse_ is out-dated and they're still releasing music." Harribelle said, stepping out of her bedroom. "Now, what movie are we going to watch? And Draco, you don't get to pick."

"Whatever. You wouldn't know a good movie if it hit you in the face." Draco said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Harribelle swatted at his tongue and plopped down on the couch beside Tony, "Now, what are you guys in the mood for? Comedy, action, thriller, romance?"

"What about the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy?" Tony said, shrugging, "It's got a bit of everything in it."

"Tony, that'll take _hours_ to finish." Pepper said, "It's nearly three hours for each movie."

"Well, we're going to have pizza and I figured we'd be here for a bit. I mean, it's only seven. We won't even get to the track tomorrow because of the destruction so it's not like we can't sleep in."

Pepper sighed, "I suppose you have a point. Alright, we can start them but whoever is the last one awake has to deal with making sure everyone has a blanket."

Harribelle laughed and got up, "I'll grab some ahead of time. I know where they are anyways. Besides, why risk disturbing everyone when we can just nip that in the butt right now?"

She walked over to the closet by the bathroom door and opened it up, pulling out a few blankets. "There's four here, I'll pull the blanket off the bed for myself and grab a couple of pillows too."

She handed out the blankets before grabbing the pillows, throwing one to Draco and Pepper before giving one to Happy and another to Tony, setting her own down beside him. She then grabbed the blanket off the bed as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that!" Tony said, jumping up and going towards the door, "It's probably the pizza."

Harribelle rolled her eyes and looked over at Happy, "He get's thrown around by a crazed maniac and thinks nothing of answering the door for pizza? How can you deal with the stress?"

"I box a lot." Happy responded with a sigh.

Harribelle laughed as she took her seat, "Maybe, while we're over here, we should stop in London so you can fight my cousin."

Happy seemed to perk up at that and Pepper shook her head, "Since the Grand Prix is going to be put on hold, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem to stop and visit. And I'm sure he won't say no to a good match."

Tony walked back over with a stack of pizzas and set them on the coffee table, "Alright, we've got seven different pizzas here so dig in!" He grabbed the box off the top and plopped down.

Harribelle looked over and grabbed a slice from Tony's box, smirking as he gaped at her, "So, how do you plan on playing the movies, Tony? I don't have them on hand."

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, messing around on it for a few moments, before he managed to hook it up to the TV and broadcast _Lord of the Rings_. "That's how."

"Wow!" Harribelle said, grinning, "You have got to show me how to do that later."

Pepper looked at Draco and grinned before whispering, "Bet that's not the only thing she wants him to show her."

Draco choked on the bite he had taken and glared at Pepper as he gulped down the water Harribelle had brought them, "Oh that's just _evil._ "

Pepper laughed and the others just stared at them before going back to the TV.

XXXXXX

They had made it to the second movie before Pepper had fallen asleep on the couch, laying across Draco, much to his displeasure.

The second movie was nearly over when Draco finally passed out.

They were barely into the third movie when Happy finally passed out.

Tony glanced over at Harribelle to see her still entranced by the battle taking place on the screen, "How are you enjoying the movies? Seems everyone else passed out."

Harribelle blinked before looking around at everyone, "When did they fall asleep?"

"Pepper passed out about twenty minutes into the second one and Draco almost made it to the end of it. Happy passed out around the beginning of this one."

"Huh, I hadn't noticed." Harribelle said, yawning, "Well, the movie's almost over, might as well finish it."

Tony laughed, "True."

They were quiet as the movie wrapped up and the credits started to roll.

"I really enjoyed them, though I think marathoning them might have been a tad much." She said, chuckling as she yawned again.

"If you watch one of the movies, you have to watch the others." Tony said, shrugging, "It's a little known oath that you take about five minutes into the first movie."

He felt something hit his shoulder and looked down to see that Harribelle had finally fallen asleep. He smirked and shifted a bit so he was leaning back against the arm of the couch and Harribelle was laying at his side. He pulled his blood toxicity reader out and checked it once more. He had gotten up in the middle of the second movie and changed the palladium core in the bathroom. His blood toxicity hadn't raised or lowered any so he sighed and leaned back, getting comfortable before closing his eyes.

Maybe sleep would do him good.

XXXXXX

Draco woke up the next morning to something prodding him in the side. He grunted and tried moving away only to get a smack to the chest.

His eyes flew open as and hand went to his chest. He turned and glared at Pepper, "What was that for?!"

She glared at him, holding a finger to her lips, telling him to keep silent, as she pointed behind him.

He turned to see Tony laying on the couch, one arm tossed over his eyes and the other wrapped around Harribelle, who was lying to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Draco smirked and pulled out his phone, Pepper following soon after, and took pictures for proof.

"Should we wake them up?" Pepper whispered, a grin on her face.

Draco shook his head and pointed at Happy, "No, but wake him up. No matter who wakes up first the reaction is going to be priceless and I believe we should capture the occasion."

Pepper chuckled as she stalked over to Happy, leaning over and shaking him gently.

Happy groaned and opened his eyes, "Pepper?"

She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed towards the couch, "We already took some pictures but we're going to try getting their reactions."

Happy looked over only to grin as he spotted the two cuddled up on the couch. "Anyone going to wake them up?"

Draco snuck over and leaned down, "Think we should get into position where we can get the best pictures then drop something, make it sound really loud."

Happy grinned, "You guys get the picture, I'll find something to drop."

The pair nodded and took their positions as Happy picked up a book and dropped it on the floor.

Harribelle's eyes shot open and she pushed herself up, looking around as Tony lean up and almost headbutted her.

They didn't notice the others taking pictures as they realized just how close they were.

Harribelle blushed, starting from the tips of her ears and going down her neck while Tony just gave a lecherous grin.

It took them five seconds to realize that Harribelle had ran away, the bedroom door slamming behind her.

Tony and the others blinked before he looked over at them, "What are you guys doing?"

Pepper and Draco hid their phones while Happy bent down to pick up the book.

" _Nothing_." They all said, a bit too quickly, before making an excuse and leaving the room.

"What's up with them?" Tony asked the air, frowning.

XXXXX

"So we have to stop at a coffee store before we take the jet to London." Tony said as they all got into the car.

"Didn't you just have three cups in the hotel?" Harribelle asked.

"But that's not really coffee." Tony said, rolling his eyes, "That watered down bean juice."

"That's basically what coffee is, Tony." Pepper said, sighing.

"Well, tea is just leaf juice." Tony said, crossing his arms.

The car went silent until Happy spoke up, "You do know those three are from England, right?"

"Well, I'm part Italian so if they're gonna insult my coffee, I'm gonna insult their tea." Tony said, before looking back over to see them all staring at him unblinkingly. He shifted under their combined stare before giving up, "Fine, sorry, I won't insult your tea."

"Good, wouldn't want to drag you before the Queen to apologize." Draco said, turning and looking out the window.

Tony sat there staring at him for a moment before looking at the other two, "He's joking, right?"

"No, insulting tea is a penalty of death in England." Pepper said, frowning.

"I could probably ask her not to kill you... Might get away with lifetime imprisonment." Harribelle said, tilting her head and frowning, "Well, maybe, I don't know if even _I_ could get her to change her mind on that."

Tony's eyes widened a bit, "You guys are just kidding, right?"

Harribelle rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yes, Tony, we are. Besides, not all Brits like tea anyway."

Tony let out a sigh of relief while Happy pulled up to a Starbucks.

"You guys want anything?" Tony asked as he rolled the window down.

They all gave their orders and Happy pulled up to the window where the man handed over their drinks in a drink carrier. "Your total will be $28.35."

Tony handed over the money and they pulled away. He handed Happy his coffee, black with two sugars, before looking at the others.

"Ok, so, Pepper, your half-caf mocha-chino thing with a chocolate drizzle," He handed it over to the waiting redhead, "Draco, your french vanilla venti latte with hazelnut added and an espresso shot," He handed it to the waiting blonde, "and Harribelle," He frowned, "your caffe latte with three extra espresso shots added. Is that right?"

"Yup!" Harribelle said, grabbing her drink with a smile, "Thank you, Tony."

XXXXX

They soon arrived at the airport and got on the jet, ready to head out.

"What's the point of a private jet if you still have to wear belts?" Draco asked, sitting in one of the seats and buckling up.

"It's still so that if anything goes wrong you are less likely to die." Harribelle said, rolling her eyes.

Draco looked terrified while the others laughed, "Harri! That's not funny!"

Harribelle rolled her eyes, "But, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Draco crossed his arms and pouted, which caused Pepper to poke fun at him.

Harribelle looked over and made eye contact with Tony, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

They were ridiculous, but they were her friends.

 **AN:: So I cut this short because if I actually tried continuing this right now I would probably upset people with how it went. My head's not really into this one at the moment. I know where I'm going with it but I don't really have the inspiration to type on it. I'm not quitting the story or anything of that sort but I am going to be prioritizing my other stories and I hope that you all can forgive me for that.**


End file.
